Escabrosa Adicción
by Moon Charlotte
Summary: Nunca conviertas tu ansiedad de saber en adicción.


No sabía por dónde empezar. Todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor, no podía concentrarme. Necesitaba drogarme, necesitaba ese veneno dentro de mí. Pero no tenía nada, nada a la mano. Me levanté, con mi cuerpo temblando y salí colándome con la gente del laboratorio, evitando lo más posible que alguien me viera. Evitando todo contacto visual que denotara mi traumático estado. Sudaba frío. No sabía si llegaría vivo por mi dosis. ¿Cómo se me había pasado ir por más?, ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante?

Entré al cuarto de las drogas experimentales, caminé a tientas apoyándome en las paredes. Mi visión se había atrofiado, pero mi sentido del olfato me guiaría a mi objetivo. Seguí un aroma particular, un aroma ácido, delirante, ardiente, excitante. Caminé y di a tientas con un frasco pequeño, de vidrio. Saqué la tapa con cuidado, para no derramarlo, no quería perder lo que me había alterado tanto los sentidos. Cuando abrí la tapa lanzó sobre mí, un aroma aún más fuerte, un aroma que me hizo desear tener ese líquido caliente dentro de mí con aún más fervor. Tomé un guante de látex y lo até en mi brazo izquierdo haciendo un torniquete. Afirmé un extremo con mis dientes y jalé con fuerza hasta que mi circulación empezó a ser más lenta. Tomé la jeringa que traía en mi bolsillo, palpé mi antebrazo con mis dedos desde el índice al anular, golpeé un poco para sentir donde clavaría, luego recogí el líquido con la aguja. Fue un momento eterno, mi ansiedad crecía aún más, pero no podía detenerme. No es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero de ser algo tranquilizante, se volvió mi adicción, y ya no podía vivir sin él. Sabía que si no me inyectaba ese veneno, en pocos segundos mi cuerpo empezaría a convulsionarse y ya no podría hacer nada más. Estaba solo, nadie sabía que estaba ahí, de hecho nadie me seguiría ni tocaría la puerta aunque demorara días en salir. Mi fama me precede, nadie se atrevería a molestarme, nadie me ayudaría.

Traté de mirar el color y la consistencia de mi querido sedante pero mi vista se había nublado totalmente. Clavé la aguja en mi antebrazo y empecé a empujar con mi mano temblorosa para dejar entrar el líquido espeso a mis venas. A medida que avanzaba y se mezclaba con mi sangre, experimenté una sensación de calma, luego de euforia acelerada, de desesperación, pero sabía que debía calmarme, sabía que solo sería un momento y que luego me sentiría tranquilo otra vez. Así era siempre, algunas veces tardaba más de lo usual, y otras el efecto era instantáneo, pero hoy había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo. Llevaba doce horas sin inyectarme, eso era demasiado, mi cuerpo no lo soportaba. Hace unos años, si podía con eso, pero a estas alturas la inyecta debía ser cada dos horas como máximo.

Me sentía descompensado, cansado, ansioso. Pero debía resistir. Saqué la aguja y tomé una nueva dosis que clavé al lado de la herida anterior. Esta dosis ardía, mis sentidos estaban volviendo lentamente. Veía borroso y sudaba frío, me sentía ligero, casi flotando dentro de esa habitación. Al terminar la dosis me dejé caer al suelo de espaldas, cansado. Cerré mis ojos y sentí mi cuerpo temblar. Saltaba en el suelo levemente. Sentía como mis brazos y mis piernas daban pequeños golpes contra él. Sentía mi sudor cada vez más intenso, pero no me preocupaba. Era la reacción normal de lo que me había inyectado. Una sustancia ajena, una sustancia nueva. Mi cuerpo la estaba asimilando, lentamente, como lo había previsto.

Sentía ese líquido caliente en mis venas de a poco, cada vez menos intenso, hasta que se asimiló con mi cuerpo… una sensación peligrosa.

Mis pupilas se dilataron y recuperé mi vista, estaba en el laboratorio tal como lo había sentido. Traté de levantarme pero fue en vano, aún estaba demasiado tembloroso por la falta de veneno en mis venas, así que me senté y me apoyé en la pared. Como pude abrí la ventana que tenía cerca de mi mano y a duras penas prendí un cigarrillo. Lo fumé ávidamente, como si necesitara aquella droga también, siendo que no era de mi predilección, pero tenía la boca sedienta de beber cianuro, así que preferí secarla con el tabaco.

Escuchaba a lo lejos la gente transitar por los pasillos, pero solo voces incoherentes, afortunadamente para mí, nadie entraría a buscar muestras, ya todos habían cumplido su horario. Prendí otro cigarrillo y mi mente empezó a estar lúcida nuevamente. Me revisé los bolsillos y encontré un pequeño frasco con ácido. ¿Por qué no lo había encontrado antes? ¿Por qué lo encontraba ahora que ya no lo necesitaba? de todas formas lo usaría en un par de horas más, así que no me preocupaba, tenía mi próxima dosis y de un sabor diferente a la que me había tirado recién, lo cual de solo imaginarlo era reconfortante, de hecho la sensación era casi palpable. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en su sabor. El cianuro era mortal, pero ya lo había consumido tanto que me estaba haciendo inmune a sus efectos. Mi cuerpo ya no tenía sangre, solo veneno. Ácidos, pólvora, nitroglicerina y otras sustancias nocivas hasta para las cucarachas a mi ya no me causaban nada. La heroína ya no era nada para mi organismo y había tenido que sustituirlo por los venenos que yo mismo fabricaba, esos que no dejaban huella si atacaban a un cuerpo, de esos que solo podían conseguirse en el mercado negro, esos inicuos yo los fabricaba como si nada, y los vendía a un menor costo… claro que con su respectivo antídoto, sin él no había trato. De hecho, algo que no muchos sabían era que muchas veces al mezclar el veneno con el antídoto de forma inmediata, se lograba un efecto aún más desgarrador en el individuo… o que solo dejando es supuesto antídoto podías dejar inconsciente a cualquiera. Pero eso solo yo lo sabía, y muchas veces así planificaba mis víctimas. Claro, yo era un asesino. No como todos, yo era un asesino de alta estirpe, un biólogo, un químico, un físico, un estudioso, no un asesino cualquiera, era alguien con recursos, con educación. No sé porqué entré en esto, debí haberme quedado centrado en mis estudios y nunca haber empezado a crear muerte para otros… de hecho, no debía haber estudiado, si no hubiera sido por eso jamás hubiera creado semejantes abominaciones táctiles, jamás hubiera consumido mis propias mezclas, y ahora no estaría en este estado.

Abrí mis ojos, el cigarrillo se había consumido y no me había percatado de ese momento. Abrí la cajetilla para sacar otro pero ya me los había acabado. Miré la hora, inútilmente claro, porque no sabía a qué hora había llegado a ese lugar, ya nadie transitaba, y empezaba a anochecer, el frío se empezó a colar por la ventana. Levanté mi brazo, pero el dolor fue tan desgarrador que no pude cerrarla. Miré mis llagas, mi piel cada día más herida había perdido su color, mis manos era ásperas, miré mis uñas, frágiles, mis muñecas delgadas. Ya no era el asesino que adiestraba a otros, ahora era meramente un señuelo, presa fácil de cualquiera. Si alguien viniera ahora, sería tan denigrante para mi… moriría con solo un golpe.

Miré a mi izquierda y vi una mesa rodeada de sillas. Me arrastré y logré sentarme en una con mucho esfuerzo y me apoyé en la mesa. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente, estaba muy mareado, más de lo normal. Tenía nauseas, y eso no era buena señal. Me había sobre medicado, mi cuerpo empezaba a sentirse frío y el sudor empezaba a correr por mi frente de nuevo. Debía salir y llegar a mi habitación, ahí tenía el contrarreste, el líquido que me calmaría hasta el día siguiente.

Me levanté y me apoyé en la pared, no tenía fuerzas en mis piernas, no podía moverme normalmente. Ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada. Con dificultad llegué a la puerta y la abrí. Ya era de noche y no había iluminación, lo cual me dificultaría aún más la llegada a mi cuarto pues como mala reacción a la dosis, mi sentido de la vista había vuelto, pero mi olfato y mi oído eran inservibles. Tanteé el camino a oscuras hasta que llegué a mi habitación. Pero al tratar de abrir, caí al suelo y ya no pude moverme.

Me estaba ahogando. Sentía mi sangre hervir, sentía como se abrían las válvulas de mis arterias, PUM PUM, como cruzaban mi corazón y luego llegaban a mis venas, PUM PUM. Sentía ese tambor tan fuerte que podría reventarme los tímpanos. Abrí los ojos y estaba en mi cama. Quizás él me había encontrado tirado afuera de habitación.

PUM… PUM… Mi pulso estaba regresando a la normalidad. Miré mis muñecas, estaban moradas por todo lo que me había puesto esta última semana. Estaba cansado de esto, ya no quería depender de los tóxicos para mantenerme en pie.

-"Ojalá se me gangrenara todo el cuerpo para que mi cabeza fuera amputada de él."- Susurré a duras penas, pero con deseo que se hiciese realidad mi súplica.

-"Si crees que así podrás pensar mejor, creo que estás en un error amigo"- Miré a mi izquierda y ahí estaba Duallity, el novio de mi mejor amigo. Un hechicero reconocido, no de esos que sacaban un conejo del sombrero, si no, de aquellos casi tan poderosos como los geomancer. Duallity podía controlar el agua, el fuego, el viento y la tierra con solo pensarlo.

-"Kratos, me dejaron tus dosis preparadas. Supongo que con el recargo que te diste anoche, va a ser un poco difícil que puedas levantarte. Atarantado."- Se acercó a mí con una jeringa llena de un líquido espeso color verde brillante. Por su aspecto supe inmediatamente que se trataba de una aleación de cianuro, óxido nitroso y pólvora. Algo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme vivo al menos tres horas sin ningún efecto adverso.

Posó sus dedos en mi cuello ejerciendo un poco de presión mientras los deslizaba bajando por mi pecho lentamente hasta llegar a mi bajo vientre, haciéndome temblar con el contacto de sus dedos fríos.

-"Tu torso está demasiado magullado, así que te inyectaré acá."- Dijo mientras sacaba un algodón y desinfectaba la zona entre mi bajo vientre y la cadera. Introdujo la aguja sutilmente y empezó a apretar la jeringa de forma lenta y pausada. Mis músculos se relajaron poco a poco y sentí un calor intenso recorrer mis venas. Era tan exótico el aroma que expelía a través de mi piel aquella aleación que sentía mareos y una ola de placer recorriendo cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

Duallity me miró sonriendo a la vez que retiraba la jeringa con sutileza.

-"Veo que es satisfactorio, quizás si no estuviera comprometido me aprovecharía de que estás indefenso. Volveré en dos horas a ver como sigues. Si esta nueva mezcla funciona de manera prevista, es probable que mañana estés recuperado".- Luego se volteó, abrió mi ventana, salió de la habitación por la puerta, y la cerró.


End file.
